Fratres
by pandagame
Summary: Awalnya dari keinginan sederhana, sayangnya yang menerima keinginan itu bukan orang yang tepat. Kun hanya menginginkan saudara, bukannya dianggap sedemikian rupa sebagai kekasih. Dikurung dan diperlakukan spesial bukan keinginannya sama sekali. NCT AU FF [Harem!Kun, Winkun, Wookun, Caskun]


Fratres

NCT Member

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, Typo, italic for flashback

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Jungwoo berjalan cepat -tapi tidak sampai berlari- dengan nampan yang ada di tangannya. Walau ingin berlari pun, pasti makanan di nampan akan terjatuh, lalu dia akan kembali ke dapur dan membuat makanan lagi. Terlalu membuang waktu karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, lewat dari jam makan malam yang telah ditentukan.

Menjadi sekretaris bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi ketika ditempatkan di posisi demikian Bahasa Mandarin dari seorang Kim Jungwoo sangatlah kurang. Tapi Jungwoo belajar banyak, sehingga dia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik selama setahun ini.

Kesibukannya sekarang sangatlah menekan jam kerja, dan karena itu Jungwoo baru bisa tiba di rumah pukul 7 malam, belum lagi kemacetan yang ada dan lain-lain.

Baru saja dia berbelok saat mendengar suara jatuh, entah apa. Dan itu membuat Jungwoo khawatir setengah mati, dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Jungwoo membuka pintu dengan _fingerprint_ dan _password_ lalu masuk.

Ternyata satu-satunya pria di kamar itu sudah berada di lantai, dan dirinya sedang menjulurkan badannya ke celah nakas yang ada. Tubuh pria itu menegang saat mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka, sehingga dia sempat menghantuk nakas.

Tanpa waktu yang terbuang, Jungwoo meletakkan nampan dan membantu pria itu duduk di kasur.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh?" tanya Jungwoo dengan suara lembut -sebenarnya suaranya memang selalu lembut-. "Lihat, kau bahkan sempat menghantuk nakas, ini pasti akan membekas."

Pria itu menatap Jungwoo agak takut, tapi dia memerlihatkan sebuah _bolpoint._ Di kasurnya terdapat banyak sekali kertas berserakan. Jungwoo paham seketika itu juga. "Oh, jadi _bolpoint_ itu jatuh dan kau mau mengambilnya? Harusnya kau tunggu aku datang."

Pria itu sangat menyukai musik, sehingga kerjanya sekarang ini adalah mengubah/ menciptakan lagu, memainkan gitar yang baru dia pelajari, atau melatih vokalnya. Sayang sekali dia takkan bisa menunjukkan kehebatannya ke khalayak ramai.

"Ayo makan, kau pasti sudah lapar kan?" tanya Jungwoo. Pria itu menjawab 'iya' dengan pelan. Jungwoo pun menyiapkan makanan yang ada lalu duduk di samping pria yang menatapnya dalam diam. "Ayo makan!"

Jungwoo sangat senang karena pria itu menyambut suapan dari Jungwoo, dan kelihatannya dia lapar sekali karena makannya yang lahap. Tangannya memang tidak cidera, tapi Jungwoo sangat suka memanjakan pria itu. Dan Jungwoo tidak akan membiarkannya makan sendiri.

"Kau tahu," kata Jungwoo yang masih sigap menyuapi sang pria. "Melihatmu jatuh seperti tadi, mengingatkanku soal waktu pertama kali kita bertemu."

 _Jungwoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang anak jatuh dengan posisi yang cukup menyakitkan. Wajahnya memang terlindungi oleh tangan kirinya, tapi kakinya terseret sampai ke tahap bila anak itu memakai celana pendek, lututnya pasti sudah sobek._

 _Tanpa mengindahkan peringatan dari biarawati, Jungwoo berlari dan membantu anak itu berdiri._

 _"Terima kasih," kata anak itu yang sudah duduk di kursi yang ada. Lalu anak itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat Jungwoo, begitupun dengan Jungwoo. "Wah, kau terlihat serupa denganku!" pekik anak itu senang. "Jangan-jangan kita saudara kembar?" sambut Jungwoo._

 _Tapi anak itu menggeleng. "Uh, aku anak tunggal," katanya sedih. Tapi kesedihan itu tak sempat diproses Jungwoo karena ada lagi yang menghantamnya dari belakang. "Woo_ ge _, ayo kita main!"_

 _Anak yang baru datang itu tampaknya tak peka, sehingga Jungwoo menunjuk anak itu. "Woo_ ge _! Apa kau tak tahu? Dia..."_

 _"Tuan muda, apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang yang sudah tua dengan baju yang sangat bagus, dan Jungwoo baru sadar bahwa baju anak itu juga sangat bagus. Pasti mahal dan sangat berkelas._

 _"Aku terjatuh, dan teman yang baik ini membantuku," kata anak itu dengan bahasa yang amat sopan. Jungwoo hanya melongo karena selama ini dia baru mendengar bahasa tingkat tinggi begini. Walau Jungwoo sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun lamanya di panti asuhan dia Beijing, dia lebih terbiasa mendengar bahas kasar dan sehari-hari, bukannya bahasa kelas atas._

 _"Anda terjatuh?' kata orang tua itu sambil menyernyitkan dahinya. Sang tuan muda mengangguk. "Aku tidak terluka, tidak apa-apa."_

 _Orang tua itu pasti pelayan, karena dengan hormat dia meminta sang tuan muda untuk kembali ke tempat orang tuanya berada. Anak itu mengangguk paham tapi dia tampak tak begitu rela._

 _Jungwoo tersentak saat anak itu mengulurkan tangannya padanya. "Namaku Qian Kun, namamu siapa?"_

 _"Um... Kim Jungwoo, saya dari Korea Selatan?"_

 _Bahasa Mandarin yang terbata-bata itu membuat Kun mengangguk, jabatan tangan mereka pun berlangsung sebentar. Kun kembali berkenalan dengan anak lainnya, dan anak itu pun tampak takut awalnya -tapi tetap tersenyum cerah-. "Saya Wong Yukhei!"_

 _"Kamu dari Hongkong, benar?" tanya Kun yang diangguki Yukhei. "Aku bisa sedikit Bahasa Kanton, tapi agak lupa sekarang," kata Yukhei dengan polos._

 _Di waktu yang tidak tepat, seorang anak lelaki menghampiri mereka. Dengan wajah lugu, dia memberikan Kun sebuah plester. "Kulihat... Anda terluka di tangan? Ini ada plester..."_

 _Jungwoo baru sadar bahwa ada goresan dalam di punggung tangan Kun, kelihatannya menyakitkan karena setelah diperhatikan ada beberapa titik keringat dingin di dahinya. "Ah, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Kuterima ya," kata Kun sambil tersenyum, padahal pelayannya tampak tak setuju akan pilihan Kun. "Namamu siapa?"_

 _"Dong Sicheng..."_

 _Kun tampak bersemangat saat menjabat tangan Sicheng, tapi yang bersangkutan tampak malu. Sayang, sang pelayan kembali meminta Kun untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, Kun akhirnya mengangguk dengan berat hati._

 _"Kita akan bertemu lagi," kata Kun sambil mengeluarkan senyum hangat. "Sampai nanti!"_

 _Dan mereka benar-benar bertemu dengan Kun beberapa hari kemudian. Yukhei akhirnya menjelaskan bahwa Qian Kun adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Qian, monopoli yang dilakukan perusahaan itu sangat terkenal. Direkturnya tampak dingin dan kejam dalam mengelola perusahaannya, dan itulah penyebab Yukhei sangat syok saat melihat Kun._

 _Untuk apa keluarga Qian berada di panti asuhan kecil? Tentu saja untuk memilihkan 'adik' bagi sang pewaris._

 _Kun masih tampil rapi dan bersahaja, dia menolak halus beberapa pilihan dari mamanya. Dia menanyakan keberadaan Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei, dan Dong Sicheng. Dengan ragu, kepala biarawati memanggil ketiganya dan menyuruh mereka menghadap Kun._

 _"Mereka yang akan menjadi adikku!" kata Kun dengan semangat berlebih. Jungwoo masih melongo tak paham, sementara Yukhei dan Sicheng lebih-lebih terdiam syok. Sang mama menyernyit, tampak tak setuju dan dia menyuarakannya dengan halus. "Dengarkan mama baik-baik..."_

 _Mereka menyempatkan untuk berdebat di sudut ruangan dengan panas, tapi suara mereka sangat kecil. Dan akhirnya sang mama mengalah, ketiga anak itu sukses diangkat keluarga Qian._

 _Setelah proses pengadopsian diurus, Kun mengajak mereka mengobrol. Jungwoo sangat senang karena akhirnya ada yang mengangkatnya, dia menjawab seadanya pertanyaan Kun. Yukhei sangat bawel menimpali Kun sementara Sicheng menjawab pelan karena merasa asing._

 _Mereka lalu pergi ke rumah keluarga Qian yang luar biasa besar, mungkin bisa disebut mansion bergaya eropa. Walau begitu ada beberapa ornamen tradisional di sana-sini, dan mereka bertiga tak bisa tak terkejut._

 _Waktu itu senyum Kun sangat hangat dan senang, itu membuat Jungwoo nyaman. "Selamat datang di keluarga kami!"_

Sentuhan halus di tangannya membuat Jungwoo tersentak, rupanya dia melamun. "Kau lelah kan? Biarkan saja aku yang memakannya sendiri," kata pria itu halus. Jungwoo tentu saja menggeleng cepat. "Mana mungkin. Ayo buka mulutmu, tuan muda."

Sang tuan muda hanya tersenyum gamang, dia menerima suapan demi suapan hingga makanannya habis. Jungwoo sendiri membereskan sisa makanan dan menaruhnya di luar ruangan, tanda bagi pelayan lain untuk membereskannya. Lalu Jungwoo mengambil sebuah salep dan mengoleskannya pada kepala sang tuan muda.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati," kata Jungwoo. "Aku sedih saat kau terluka."

"Ini hanya terhantuk, bukan apa-apa Jungwoo."

"Tetap saja! Kau harus menjaga diri dengan baik!"

Sang tuan muda agak terkejut mendengar suara Jungwoo yang menajam, tapi dia tetap menahan senyumnya. "Iya, maafkan aku ya."

Selesai mengobatinya, Jungwoo membereskan kertas-kertas partitur yang berserakan, dan menaruhnya di meja. Dia lalu berbaring di kasur itu, dia sudah mandi ngomong-ngomong.

"Kau tidak bekerja besok?" tanya sang tuan muda bingung, dia sudah berbaring dibantu Jungwoo. "Tidak, bos yang terhormat akan pergi dengan sekretaris lain."

Perusahaan besar sering kali memiliki lebih dari 1 sekretaris, kumpulan sekretaris disebut sekretariat. Jungwoo merupakan kepala sekretariatnya, yang berarti dirinya hanya tinggal memerintah bawahannya -walau dia juga diperintah bos-.

"Kun, kau tahu kan kami melakukan ini semua demi melindungimu?"

Kun hanya terdiam dan mengiyakan, jika Jungwoo -atau salah satu di antara mereka- mulai memanggilnya namanya, berarti dia tak menerima penolakan. Jungwoo yang tampak polos itu mengangguk tak puas. Dia memeluk Kun, dan sentuhan itu membuat Kun takut setengah mati. Jungwoo senang bahwa Kun ingat dengan jelas konsekuensinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku..." Kun sempat menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku juga..."

Fratres

Lucas agak membanting pintu kamar itu, dan itu membuat Kun mengkerut. Saat ini pukul 2 siang, aneh karena Lucas yang sibuk itu sudah berada di sini. Lucas masih mengenakan jas dengan dasi terpasang rapi.

Pria itu melempar jas yang sudah dia lepas, lalu melonggarkan dasinya. Wajahnya tampak tidak baik-baik saja, terlalu tegang dan kaku. Kun hanya meremat jari-jarinya sambil memertahankan tatapan kalemnya. Lucas menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Maafkan aku, kau pasti kaget."

Kun mengangguk sambil membereskan buku yang sedang dia baca, dia meletakannya di kasur untuk selanjutnya Lucas taruh di rak buku terdekat. Lucas -atau Yukhei, atau Xuxi- menangani bagian gelap dari perusahaan. Perdagangan ilegal juga pelelangan manusia sudah menjadi bagian hidup Lucas, hidup yang keluarga Qian tawarkan sebagai ganti ketidakpastian di panti asuhan.

"Kudengar kau menginginkan sesuatu, tuan muda?" tanya Lucas sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kun tersenyum tipis, kebiasaan mereka bertiga memanggilnya tuan muda masih sama. Wajar karena sulit merubah kebiasaan yang sudah mengakar, padahal Kun sudah bukan tuan muda mereka lagi. "Aku ingin bermain piano," kata Kun pelan.

Lucas mengangguk paham, lalu dia menggendong Kun dengan cara _bridal style_. Romantis sebenarnya, tapi tidak jika mengingat hal yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Lucas menggendong Kun sampai ke depan sebuah piano, _baby grand piano_ berwarna putih yang berdiri sepi di sudut ruangan.

Piano itu sudah ada sejak lama, tapi sekalipun jarang dimainkan tetap terlihat bersih dan anggun. Walau memiliki unsur kata _grand_ yang identik dengan piano besar khusus konser, piano ini hanya memiliki panjang 155 cm dengan 88 tuts, terdiri dari 36 tuts hitam dan 52 tuts putih.

Lucas tidak serta merta menurunkan Kun begitu saja, karena dia duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum memangku Kun. Punggung Kun begitu tegak, perpaduan ketakutan dan intuisinya sebagai pianis. Di tempat yang tersedia, ada partitur yang sedang Kun bolak-balik demi menemukan lagu yang akan dia mainkan. Lucas memeluk pinggang Kun dan dengan sebuah tarikan nafas, Kun memulai permainannya.

Bukan hanya alasan dirinya ingin bermanja dengan Kun, makanya Lucas harus memangku sang tuan muda. Dalam bermain piano, pasti ada penggunaan pedal yang memiliki guna masing-masing. Keadaan Kun tak memungkinkan untuk menginjak pedal, sehingga harus Lucas yang menginjakkannya.

Lagu yang dimainkan Kun adalah Moonlight Sonata, sebuah karya Ludwig Van Beethoven yang begitu terkenal. Sonata ini terbagi dalam 3 bagian, yang pertama Adagio sostenuto yang begitu sentimentil. Penggunaan _sustain_ pedal untuk memanjangkan nada pun mulai membuat Lucas bersiaga. Bagian ini memang cukup lambat, seperti menyenandungkan segala kerapuhan, kesedihan, dan ratapan dari Kun sendiri.

Bagian kedua Allegreto yang begitu ceria, jari Kun seakan melompat dari satu tuts ke tuts yang lain. Lucas hanya bisa mendengar permainan Kun, tapi dia merasa ada sebuah senyum kecil yang tercipta. Bagian inilah yang Lucas rasa sangat cocok dengan Kun, karena dirinya lebih serasi dengan segala sesuatu yang ceria dan lembut. Bagian ini pun sedikit tapi temponya mulai cepat.

Bagian ketiga Presto agitato yang kuat dan cepat. Bagian inilah inti dari sonata ini, sekaligus bagian yang menggambarkan Beethoven yang seutuhnya. Banyaknya Arpeggio -nada yang dimainkan satu persatu, kalau dua nada dimainkan bersamaan bukan Arpeggio- dalam bagian ini membutuhkan _skill_ dan ekspresi yang matang. Suatu emosi yang tidak terkendali yang tetap memesona setelah beratus tahun lamanya, dapat dimainkan Kun dengan baik.

Walau masih saja takjub akan permainan Kun yang semakin matang, Lucas tetap tak lupa melakukan tugasnya. Dia sebenarnya tak memiliki kepekaan musik seperti Kun, tapi karena seringnya peran ini dia lakukan membuat dirinya tahu betul kapan harus menginjak, menahan atau menginjak pedal lain. Satu tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat.

Menuju akhir dari ketegangan permainan Kun, Lucas kembali teringat cerita masa lalunya yang mirip dengan bagian sonata ini. Sebagai perwujudan dari itu, Lucas memiliki 3 nama.

 _Hal yang sering Kun lakukan untuk menghibur ketiga adiknya adalah bermain piano._

 _Kepekaan musiknya memang terlihat sejak kecil, mungkin juga karena adanya darah musik dari pihak ibunya yang mantan penyanyi. Kun sering bermain lagu anak-anak, dia juga akan mengajak mereka bertiga bernyanyi. Biasanya setelah tawa Kun yang hangat disambut riuh mereka, Tuan Qian akan memotong adegan manis itu dengan perintah belajar. Dan Kun dengan patuh akan pergi ke kamarnya, sementara mereka bertiga akan sibuk dengan pelatihan masing-masing._

 _Bukan tanpa alasan keluarga Qian mengangkat anak, dengan gilanya Tuan Qian menginginkan anak angkatnya nanti menjadi pelayan setia keluarganya. Bayangkan ketika kau sudah mengasuh seorang pelayan sejak kecil, ketika dewasa dia tak hanya patuh tapi kesetiannya takkan diragukan nanti. Tuan Qian memang pandai mempermainkan psikologis orang, karena dia tahu anak agkatnya nanti akan segan padanya, yang sudah membiayai hidupnya sampai seperti ini._

 _Tapi ketiganya tak kecewa, karena diangkatnya mereka membuat status mereka agak terangkat dan hidup mereka lebih berwarna. Panti asuhan mereka memang tak begitu baik. Lagipula Nyonya Qian dan Kun sangat baik pada mereka, Tuan Qian juga sebenarnya._

 _Yukhei sendiri memiliki nama yang sulit diucapkan, sehingga semua orang memanggilnya Xuxi mulai sekarang. Xuxi yang memiliki bakat manajemen kuat membuatnya ditunjuk mengawasi bisnis gelap keluarga Qian, dan itu juga titik balik dimana dirinya mengurangi kekonyolannya dan menjadi murid teladan._

 _Sebenarnya Kun tak setuju akan keputusan ayahnya, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain memelajari bisnis keluarganya dan berharap dirinya saja yang mengambil alih tugas Xuxi juga. Dan ketiganya sudah terbiasa memanggil Kun dengan sebutan tuan muda, padahal mereka dulu senang sekalli memanggil Kun dengan sebutan_ gege _..._

 _Jungwoo ditunjuk menjadi asisten dalam mengurus hal-hal kecil dalam perusahaan sekaligus_ mansion _mereka, sementara Winwin -nama yang diberikan Tuan Qian pada Sicheng- menjadi tangan kanan Kun nantinya. Begitulah hidup mereka sampai umur 17 tahun, dipenuhi kegiatan belajar, pengenalan perusahaan dan lainnya._

 _Mereka tentunya menjadi lebih serius dan jarang bersantai bersama, mereka lebih sering membicarakan perusahaan bila berkumpul berempat. Xuxi menjadi lebih serius, Jungwoo menjadi lebih tega, dan Winwin menjadi lebih dewasa._

 _Walau begitu Kun masih suka memainkan pianonya,_ baby grand piano _berwarna putih itu warisan ibunya dan menjadi kesayangannya. Seperti saat ini, Kun sudah bersiap di hadapan piano itu. Ketiganya hanya mampu melihat Kun dari belakang, dan ada perasaan senang melihat rutinitas mereka terulang lagi._

 _Lagu yang Kun mainkan adalah Jay Chou-_ Blue and White Porcelain _, lagu yang sering dia mainkan dulu. Dan dengan kompak ketiganya bernyanyi pelan, nyaris sama dengan dulu. Kecuali fakta ketiganya yang sudah berubah, punggung tegak Kun tampak semakin rapuh._

 _Dalam hal ini Xuxi ingin sekali melindungi Kun dari ayahnya sendiri, yang begitu menekan Kun sedari kecil. Ibunya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan mengajarkan musik sebagai pelariannya -yang berkembang menjadi ambisi kecilnya-. Itu yang menyebabkan kedua penguasa rumah Qian selalu bertengkar, dan ketiganya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain duduk menemani Kun yang menatap lantai dengan sedih._

 _Permainan Kun selalu berakhir singkat, bahkan kadang sebelum lagunya selesai dimainkan. Tapi kali ini tidak ada yang memotong permainan Kun, tidak ada yang berani karena Tuan dan Nyonya Qian sedang pergi dan hanya ada Kun dan para pelayan._

 _"Permainan tuan muda sangat bagus," kata Jungwoo segera setelah lagu dan Xuxi masih sangat terpukau, karena keahlian Kun semakin meningkat. Kun sendiri tersenyum malu dan menjawab. "Diam-diam, aku memainkannya saat papa tak ada. Tapi aku masih kalah dari mama."_

 _"Saya jadi ingin belajar," celetuk Xuxi yang langsung diiyakan Kun. "Oke, sini kuajari."_

 _"EH?!" pekik Jungwoo dan Winwin. "Kami juga mau!"_

 _Sebenarnya mereka tak begitu tertarik untuk belajar piano. Tapi jika itu menambah durasi kebersamaan mereka, memainkan benda besar ini tak masalah. Dan diantara mereka bertiga, Xuxi menunjukan perkembangan yang cukup memuaskan. Karenanya Xuxi sering diajari Kun dengan giat, dan itu membuat Xuxi terpikir hal lain._

 _Dia menyayangi Kun, tapi kata sayang sudah terlalu biasa. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari pada itu. Jadi, kata cinta mungkin cocok?_

 _Xuxi yang bermufakat sendiri pun menerima kenyataan itu, dia mencintai tuan mudanya sendiri. Dan segala sesuatu berubah setelahnya, karena keadaan yang tak mendukung juga kenyataan bahwa dirinya bersaing dengan 2 kakaknya._

"Lucas?"

"Nanti," gumam Lucas masih betah memeluk Kun. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Kun, dan tangan kanannya berada di piano. Kun sendiri gemetar saat membimbing tangan yang bebas itu untuk menekan tuts piano. "Masih ingat nada ini?"

" _Blue and White Porcelain_ ," jawabnya. Dagunya ditaruh di pundak sempit Kun, dia sangat suka kegiatan intim begini. "Kau selalu memainkannya dulu, tentunya aku hafal."

"Benar, semua masih sederhana," kata Kun. Dia menaruh tangan Lucas di sampingnya, dan tangannya sendiri mengusap lututnya pelan. "Sekarang semua berubah," gumamnya. Lucas menyadari nada sedih itu, lalu menggenggam tangan Kun. Dia ikut mengusap lutut Kun yang takkan bisa bergerak semaunya, lumpuh.

Kediaman keduanya berlangsung lama, bahkan Lucas takkan percaya bahwa dia bisa sediam ini sekarang. Dia bawel, suka bertingkah dan bukan tipe orang tenang. Sejak dirinya mulai mengambil alih bagian kotor perusahaan Qian, dia benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.

"Aku ingin _keyboard_ ," kata Kun tiba-tiba, seperti tidak nyaman dengan keheningan dan keintiman dengan Lucas. Tentu saja Lucas sudah memprediksi ini, tapi dia tetap bertanya. "Kenapa? Memang tuan muda sudah bosan pada piano ini?"

Kun menghela nafas halus, sangat halus sampai-sampai Lucas nyaris tak mendengarnya. "Jangan memanggilku tuan muda lagi, aku aneh mendengarnya. Dan aku tak bosan dengan piano, justru dengan keadaan begini aku susah memainkannya. Lagipula kau pasti capek memangku-ku terus," katanya panjang lebar. Kelihatannya Kun sudah berhasil menekan ketakutannya dengan sempurna, benar-benar suatu kemajuan.

"Aku tak capek, lagipula ini satu-satunya kegiatan yang hanya kita berdua yang bisa melakukannya. Jangan sungkan kalau ingin meminta bantuanku," bujuk Lucas. Karena hanya dia yang bisa menggendong dan memangku Kun dalam waktu lama, Lucas suka perannya yang seperti itu. "Kau masih sedih karena kakimu?"

Kun tertunduk, dan Lucas yakin pandangan menyedihkan Kun terarah ke kakinya. "Kau tahu kan, kami semua melakukan ini untuk melindungimu?"

Perkataan itu tidak membuat Kun bergerak, dia masih tertunduk. "Aku tahu," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Lucas sambil mengecup leher Kun. Kun tampak berjengit sebelum menjawab. "Aku juga..."

Fratres

Di antara mereka bertiga, Winwinlah yang paling sial. Karena dia yang mengepalai seluruh bagian Perusahaan Qian yang usahanya berada di hulu sampai hilir Beijing, tentunya dia mendapat porsi bertemu Kun yang paling sedikit. Walau sebenarnya, ketiganya sangat sibuk.

Saat Winwin berlari nyaris kesetanan di lorong, dia masih ingat untuk memelankan diri saat sampai di kamar Kun. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan dia yakin Kun sudah terlelap. Memang gila, tapi dia bersikeras untuk langsung ke kamar Kun dalam keadaan lelah seharian di kantor.

Dan setelah memasuki kamar yang telah gelap itu, Winwin hanya mendesah capek. Kun sudah tidur tentunya, dengan sedikit cahaya dari lampu di nakas dia bisa melihat Kun yang terbaring. Dia pun menghampiri Kun dan duduk di sampingnya, lalu mengerutkan keningnya.

Kun sedikit-sedikit menggerakan badannya, kelihatannya dia sadar ada yang datang tapi malas membuka mata. Winwin pun mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. "Kun, kau belum tidur?" gumamnya. Kun membuka sebelah matanya lalu mengangguk. "Aku mau menonton film, Winwin," katanya pelan.

Winwin mengangguk lalu mengambil _tab_ yang dia taruh di jas, dia menyetel sebuah film. Memang kebiasaan Kun tak berubah, dia harus menonton film yang membosankan dulu baru bisa tertidur. Agaknya Winwin senang karena di atas kelelahannya, dia masih bisa melihat Kun membuka matanya.

"Kau bisa tidur," kata Kun dengan mata yang terus menatap kayar _tab_. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Winwin."

Tapi Winwin menggeleng, lalu lanjut menjawab. "Aku merindukanmu, mana bisa tertidur begitu saja."

Kun hanya tersenyum samar, tapi pupil bergetar. "Kau sangat sibuk, badanmu berteriak lelah," kata Kun lagi. Winwin menyernyit, dia tahu Kun benar. "Aku akan tidur kalau kau memangku-ku."

Tatapan lembut itu dialihkan ke netra Winwin, dia jelas sangat syok mendengarnya. "Ya... boleh saja," katanya ragu. Setelah Kun bersandar nyaman di kepala kasur, Winwin menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Kun. Dia masih melirik Kun yang masih menatap _tab_ di hadapannya, sebenarnya mengantuk tapi dia belum mau tidur. Matanya masih terjaga.

"Bagaimana perusahaan?"

Winwin bergumam malas walau telinganya waspada. Bukan tidak mungkin Kun merencanakan kabur dari sini dari informasi kecil yang dia peroleh, karena hal itu pernah terjadi. Kun di tengah ketakutannya masih bisa berpikir logis dan tenang, dia memang cerdas.

"Baik, walau ada beberapa kendala," jawab Winwin. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pangkuan Kun, dan itu sukses membuat Kun bergerak tak nyaman. Tapi dia tak melarang atau mengomeli Winwin, dia hanya terus memegang _tab_ itu sambil menonton. Tangan Kun dipaksanya lepas dari _tab_ , lalu dia taruh di kepalanya.

Kun cukup peka sehingga dia mengelus kepala Winwin, pelan tapi konsisten. Winwin merasa kelopak matanya memberat, tapi dia kembali terjaga. "Kun, kau sangat menggemaskan dari sini," katanya yang membuat Kun menegang. Kata-kata Winwin lebih mirip igauan, dan kelihatannya Kun menyangka begitu. Lebih tepatnya karena keheningan yang terjadi membuat Kun memutuskan demikian.

"Win," panggil Kun. "Aku sudah selesai, ini _tab_ -mu."

"Taruh saja di nakas, aku mengantuk," rajuk Winwin yang membuat Kun menghela nafas pelan. Dia yang tadi mengantuk, kenapa sekarang Winwin yang mendahuluinya tidur? Tapi tak apa, Winwin tampak lelah. Kun menaruhnya di nakas terdekat, lalu menggoyangkan Winwin, dia tak bisa tidur sambil duduk.

"Oke, aku bangun. Tapi aku tidur di sini," katanya yang sudah tak dipedulikan Kun. Dia sudah mengantuk, dan hanya mengangguk malas sebelum menyusupkan diri di selimut. Winwin mengikuti Kun, tapi dia sempat menatap bibir Kun sejenak. Didekatkannya bibirnya dan Kun sebelum akhirnya menempelkannya.

 _Winwin langsung mundur saat menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Dia sempat menengok ke sana-sini sebelum menutup bibirnya sendiri._

 _Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Mencium majikanmu sendiri saat dia sedang tertidur? Winwin sudah gila._

 _Tapi Winwin memang sudah gila. Hari di mana dia memutuskan untuk mencintai Kun adalah hari pertama dia merasa sudah gila. Dan hari di mana dia mengetahui kedua adiknya mencintai Kun juga adalah hari di mana mereka berperang dingin._

 _Winwin lebih sering berduaan dengan Kun karena pekerjaan, dan itu sangat menguntungkan. Dia lebih sering mengadakan kontak fisik tak disengaja ataupun mengadakan kesalahan demi ditegur. Tapi Lucas -Xuxi menggunakan nama Lucas dalam pekerjaannya sekarang- sering sekali meminta pendapat dalam bisnis kotor keluarga Qian -karena Kun mengepalai seluruh aspek bisnis keluarganya, Lucas hanya menjadi wakilnya-. Lalu ada Jungwoo yang senang bila Kun lebih sering di rumah karena dialah yang memegang kendali di sana._

 _Perang dingin itu semakin menuju ke pertumpahan darah, dan sebelum ketiganya saling bunuh tiba-tiba kabar pertunangan Kun menyerang mereka. Sangat jelas mereka bertiga patah hati karena senyuman Kun terlihat berbeda dengan yang biasa, dia tampak nyaman._

 _Tapi bukan berarti mereka menyerah, mereka malah bersatu. Mereka akhirnya bisa menekan ego masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk sama-sama mencintai Kun. Mereka bertiga harus bisa menggagalkan pernikahan Kun yang akan terjadi 3 bulan lagi._

 _Hidup di dunia gelap membuat mereka sadar bahwa kekejaman adalah hal yang akan membuat mereka terus berdiri. Lucas mengusulkan sebuah rencana tapi di kala itu Jungwoo dan Winwin ragu, rencana Lucas terlalu kejam. Dan mereka ingin mencari alternatif lain._

 _"Win?"_

 _Winwin tersentak, tapi di masih bisa memunculkan senyumnya pada Kun yang balik menatapnya khawatir. "Maafkan saya, tadi saya memikirkan sesuatu," kata Winwin. "Apa kau lelah? Aku juga, sepertinya pertemuan nanti akan berjalan alot."_

 _Hari ini ada pertemuan keluarga Qian dan keluarga Cheng, akan ada pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan nanti. Karena kedua keluarga menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan ketentuan tradisional, ada beberapa perdebatan yang takkan bisa dielakkan. Kun biasanya akan duduk diam mendengarkan perdebatan ayahnya dan orang tua tunangannya. Tunangan Kun akan tersenyum dan mengajaknya berbicara dengan nada manis. Winwin sangat benci melihat pemandangan itu._

 _Pertemuan selesai 2 jam setelahnya, diiringi degan basa-basi khas keluarga terhormat. Winwin berdiri di belakang Kun seraya mengundurkan diri dengan hormat, sangat miris karena dia juga dilibatkan dalam acara pernikahan nanti. Walau begitu, Winwin bersyukur karena tahu detailnya, dia bisa mengacaukannya pesta itu nanti._

 _Saat tiba di_ mansion, _Kun langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang bertengkar lagi. Winwin patuh mengikuti Kun, dia ingin Kun tahu bahwa dirinya tak sendiri. Saat dia sampai di kamar, Kun mengucapkan terima kasih dan betapa bersyukurnya dia memiliki adik seperti Winwin. Winwin memertahankan wajah polosnya seraya tersenyum mengiyakan. Sampai sekarang statusnya tak lebih dari sekedar adik._

 _Jungwoo datang di saat yang tepat untuk mengurus segala keperluan Kun yang ingin tidur. Kun yang sudah capek menolak hanya menyerahkan jas dan tas kerjanya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi._

 _"Mereka mempercepatnya," bisik Winwin datar. Jungwoo mengangguk cepat, itu artinya mereka harus bergerak._

 _Kun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di pinggang, dan itu tidak bisa membuat Winwin menenguk ludahnya. Kulit Kun putih bersih, tubuhnya berisi -walau Lucas kadang mengejeknya gendut- tapi ada sebuah kelelahan luar biasa yang membuat daya tarik Kun menurun drastis. Entah Winwin harus bersyukur atau tidak soal itu._

 _Badan Kun bukan ideal untuk tipe_ top _tapi sangat ideal untuk menjadi seorang_ bottom _, tingginya membuat Kun tetap terlihat mungil. Dia lembut dan rapuh, tampak begitu indah._

 _"Winwin, kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Kun yang membuyarkan narasi Winwin tentang keindahan seorang Qian Kun. Kun yang sudah memakai piyama lengkap berdiri tegak di hadapannya, membuat Winwin menjawab cepat. "Saya mendiskusikan soal pesta yang akan diadakan nanti."_

 _Alasan Winwin cukup cermat walau membuahkan kernyitan dahi dari Kun. "Itu masih lama, tapi sudah kau rencanakan. Kau penuh persiapan ya."_

 _Jungwoo yang terpaku pun buru-buru menuangkan segelas air putih. "Terima kasih, Jungwoo," kata Kun yang sudah menandaskan isi dari gelas itu. Jungwoo menjawab sopan dan pergi dengan Winwin, pura-pura. Karena sebenarnya di gelas itu sudah ditambahkan obat bius, mereka kembali lagi._

 _"Lucas lama sekali," bisik Jungwoo sambil menyernyit. Winwin di sebelahnya memutar bola matanya. "Kau tak perlu berbisik, suaramu sudah sangat pelan," sahutnya yang membuat Jungwoo melirik sinis. Mereka memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama, dan ada perjanjian di mana mereka harus melakukan ini bersama._

 _Winwin menghela nafa kesal lalu menatap wajah Kun. Sang tuan muda tertidur begitu nyaman, begitu percaya pada mereka bertiga. Tak pernah sekalipun Kun menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menjadi obyek rebutan ketiganya, dan betapa mereka memiliki fantasi kotor dengan dirinya sebagai pusatnya. Winwin sangat ingin mengelus wajah itu atau apapun, yang penting afeksinya bisa tersampaikan, tapi di sana berdiri Jungwoo yang siap menjegalnya._

 _"Aku juga ingin, jangan mencuri kesempatan!" bisik Jungwoo lagi, kali ini dengan kemarahan yang begitu kentara._

 _Waktu yang menyiksa seakan berjalan normal saat Lucas masuk ke kamar Kun dengan terburu-buru. "Aku mematikan kamera pengawas, kita hanya punya waktu 3 menit!"_

 _"Jadi kita akan melaksanakan rencana utama, demi tuan muda. Sudah ada persiapan yang matang, jangan khawatir."_

 _"Jika salah satu dari kita berkhianat, maka peluru akan bersarang di kepalanya detik itu juga."_

 _"Dan di saat yang tepat, tuan muda akan menjadi milik kita."_

 _Sebelum perdebatan semakin memanas, mereka teringat tujuan mereka kemari. Jungwoo yang pertama mendekati Kun dan menciumnya, hanya sebentar. Lalu memberi elusan di kepala sambil berbisik. "Kami akan melindungimu kali ini."_

 _Lucas maju mendahului Winwin dan menusukkan jarinya ke tempat biasanya lesung pipi Kun muncul. "Kuharap bisa melihat senyummu secerah dulu," gumamnya sebelum maju menciumnya, cukup lama sampai -sampai Winwin menariknya._

 _Winwin yang maju terakhir tidak perlu kata-kata manis seperti adik-adiknya, dia suka menunjukkan kesungguhannya langsung dengan perbuatan. Karena itu dia mencium Kun dengan lama, cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kun tersengal dalam tidurnya. Dan itu membuat alarm dalam kepala Jungwoo dan Lucas berbunyi kencang, mereka langsung menarik Winwin dengan cepat._

 _"Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?!" desis Lucas. Jungwoo masih memerhatikan Kun yang bernafas tersendat-sendat, tapi efek obat tidur itu masih bekerja sehingga kelopak mata Kun tidak terbuka. Kun masih melanjutkan tidurnya._

 _"Justru karena itu kan kita memakai obat tidur? Untuk mencegah hal-hal seperti itu!" balas Winwin dengan suara yang berbahaya. Lucas hanya mendecih mendengarnya, karena Winwin sebenarnya lebih tua dari mereka dan keduanya sangat menghormati Winwin._

 _"Sudahlah, kita harus pergi!" Karena akan lebih gawat kalau mereka tak sanggup menahan diri, supaya Kun tetap utuh tanpa mereka sentuh lebih jauh lagi._

 _Ketiganya pergi dengan kesal, tapi Winwin kembali termenung karena masalah pertunangan Kun, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya akan berubah menjadi pernikahan secepatnya. Rencana mereka penuh resiko, tapi memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Kun juga penting. Dia pusing._

 _Keesokan harinya, Winwin tetap melanjutkan irama hidupnya seperti biasa. Menjadi sekretaris sekaligus penanggunga jawab acara pernikahan nanti, Kun selaku pemimpin perusahaan juga tetap bekerja seperti biasa. "Untuk rapat selanjutnya bisa diundur, lalu aku mau laporan tentang produk baru ada di mejaku setelah makan siang. Laporan keuangan kuartal ini sudah siap kan? Sudah? Kalau begitu bawa ke mejaku, sekarang!"_

 _Kun masih memelajari laporan keuangan yang baru saja direktur bagian keuangan berikan, dia mengerutkan keningnya lalu berkata. "Kau boleh pergi, Direktur Xi."_

 _"Mana survei produk yang kuminta, Winwin?"_

 _Pertanyaan berbalut perintah itu membuat Winwin bergerak cepat menarik sebuah kertas dari map yang dia bawa. Mata Kun kembali menilik kertas itu dan laporan keuangan, dan sebuah kekerasan yang jarang sekali ada di wajahnya membuat Winwin tertegun. Ada yang salah di perusahaan ini._

 _"Winwin, aku ingin menyewa akuntan forensik. Rencanakan pertemuanku dengan orang itu 3 hari lagi!" perintah Kun. "Lalu jangan biarkan seorang pun mengambil cuti atau keluar dari perusahaan ini selama 3 bulan ke depan!"_

 _"Baik," kata Winwin patuh. Kun mengetukkan jarinya tak sabar di mejanya. "Aku kecolongan, sepertinya mereka berpikir bisa menyembunyikan selamanya dariku. Winwin, katakan pada Jungwoo untuk memeriksa_ department store _yang kita bangun tahun lalu. Pasti di sana ada permainan di gudang. Sekalian suruh Lucas untuk mengamankan jalur pelelangan manusia, kudengar ada kelompok lain yang akan mengambil alihnya. Bunuh saja mereka, aku tak peduli."_

 _Winwin bergerak menghubungi Jungwoo dan Lucas, bahkan ketika memiliki beribu bawahan pun Kun tetap lebih percaya pada mereka. Kelembutan Kun makin lama terkikis karena mengurus perusahaan dan segala bisnis lainnya, dan itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Winwin. Dia tak mau Kun berubah lebih dari ini, dan karena itu mereka harus mengamankan Kun secepatnya._

 _"Kurasa kita bisa menjalankannya secepatnya, aku tak tahan melihat tuan muda semakin berkeras hati," kata Winwin di ponsel setelah keluar dari ruangan Kun. Dia pun kembali menjalankan tugasnya di ruangan yang tersedia, begitu terus sambil waktunya pulang. Stres di otaknya membuat dirinya lupa makan siang. Dia bahkan diingatkan untuk pulang oleh Kun yang menghampiri mejanya._

 _"Winwin, nanti pesan antar saja ya, aku malas ke restoran," kata Kun sambil berjalan ke mobil yang terparkir. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa_ bodyguard _di belakang mereka, memang pengawalan Kun itu ketat. "Kau juga belum makan, kenapa begitu lalai dalam menjaga kesehatan?" kata Kun kesal. Winwin tersenyum sambil meminta maaf, tuan muda mereka memang begitu perhatian._

 _Setelah sampai di_ mansion, _Winwin menyiapkan segalanya dibantu kedua adiknya. Dengan begitu hari berganti._

 _Keluarga Qian pergi ke sebuah acara sebagai sebuah keluarga, sehingga mereka pergi dengan satu mobil saja. Pengawal ada di belakang dan depan, sementara Winwin berada di mobil depan. Dia menyetir dengan raut tegang, memang dia sendiri yang memutuskan utnuk menyetir di mobil sendiri. Untuk mempermudah rencana mereka._

 _BOOM!_

 _Winwin menyipitkan matanya ke arah spion, lalu menghentikan mobilnya. Ternyata sebuah mobil yang berisi_ bodyguard _meledak._

 _Tidak berselang lama, beberapa mobil mulai bertabrakan satu sama lain. Racun yang ditaburkan Jungwoo di makanan mereka telah bekerja rupanya, tapi kenapa mobil Kun tetap melaju?_

 _Ada yang salah, apa tuan muda mereka menyadari permainan mereka? Harusnya tidak! Winwin harus menghentikan mobil itu dengan cara apapun, dan di saat yang sangat salah, sebuah truk melaju kencang dan menabrak mobil Kun bahkan cenderung melindas._

 _Winwin langsung menyentuh_ earpiece _di telinganya, berbicara pada seseorang yang dia rutuki setengah mati. "Lucas! Apa-apaan truk itu?!"_

 ** _"Aku juga tak tahu! Truk itu tidak masuk dalam rencana!"_**

 ** _"Kalian berdua! Cepat tarik keluar tuan muda, aku harus menyingkirkan beberapa orang!"_**

 _Winiwin menggertakkan giginya, lalu pergi ke rongsokan mobil itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia tak yakin Kun masih hidup. Dengan kondisi begitu harusnya seluruh penumpang tewas..._

 _Setelah sampai pun, Winwin mencari dengan panik di bangku paling belakang dan ternyata luka Kun tak separah yang dia duga. Winwin menarik Kun yang terhimpit dan menopangnya, tapi Kun kelihatannya pingsan. Setelah aman, Winwin kembali ke mobil itu dan mencoba menyelamatkan sang nyonya besar. Karena Kun sayang padanya, dan melihat Kun sedih menjadi prioritas terakhirnya._

 _BLAR!_

 _"Oh,_ shit."

 _Mobil itu keburu meledak, dan Winwin kembali mendengar gemeresak dari_ earpiece _._

 ** _"Win ge! Kau sudah menarik tuan muda?!"_**

 ** _"_** _Sudah! Tapi nyonya besar..."_

 ** _"Tidak apa, memang sejak awal kita berencana menyingkirkannya dengan halus, anggap saja tujuan kita tercapai seluruhnya!"_**

 _Winwin menghela nafas lalu menutup mata, berduka sebentar atas kematian sang nyonya besar. Segera setelahnya dia menelpon ambulans, tapi jarinya tak berhenti gemetar. Dia takut Kun takkan membuka matanya lagi, dia merasa bersalah..._

 _Tapi persetan dengan rasa bersalah! Winwin mungkin menjadi lembek karena ibu Kun turut mati mengenaskan, tapi toh ayah Kun juga tewas. Jadi tak masalah, lagipula rencana mereka berjalan mulus jadi harusnya dia senang._

 _"Halo, ambulans?"_

 _Karena yang penting sekarang adalah Kun, dia takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri bila Kun turut tewas._

Winwin membuka matanya cepat, lalu dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mimpi ternyata, kelihatannya dia jadi mengantuk ketika mencium Kun dan tertidur sambil memeluk Kun dengan erat. Dia kelihatannya juga mengigau, walau Kun tak terusik.

Winwin tersenyum getir, jadi dirinya masih merasa bersalah, atau sedang mengenang masa lalu belaka? Dia tak begitu paham. Walau begitu Winwin tidak menyesal, dia senang bahwa akhrinya Kun terbebas dari tetek bengek perusahaan. Kun pasti senang karena bisa terus bermusik, meneruskan bakat dan _passion_ yang tadinya begitu ditentang.

Jadi apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan tidak salah, mereka melakukan hal yang benar. Walau harus mengurung Kun di kamar ini, memberi sedikit 'hukuman' bila Kun berniat melarikan diri, atau hal lainnya. Semata-mata ketiganya ingin Kun terus di sisi mereka, apapun yang terjadi.

Kembali tersenyum, Winwin menaruh kepala Kun di dadanya lalu kembali terlelap. Dia harus menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, karena kesibukannya yang mengekang.

Fratres

Kun hanya menatap kosong langit-langit, karena selain dia malas membaca buku juga sedang berpikir macam-macam. Hari ini ketiga adiknya itu -walau Kun juga tak paham relasi apa yang sedang mereka berempat jalani- berkata ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya, makanya Kun diminta bersiap. Tapi dia tak bisa bersiap sendiri sehingga harus menunggu Jungwoo.

Sebenarnya Kun sangat takut mengingat ketiganya menyembunyikan keberadaannya, jadi tak mungkin ada seseorang yang meminta bertemu dengan Kun semudah itu. Kemungkinan terburuknya ada seseorang yang mereka culik, dan entah kenapa ingin mereka pertemukan dengan Kun. Tapi siapa orang itu? Kun punya beberapa kemungkinan walau tak yakin.

Saat sedang berpikir asyik begitu, Jungwoo datang sendiri. Dia membantu Kun naik ke kursi roda dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. Kun untungnya dibiarkan mandi sendiri, lagipula tugas Jungwoo lebih ke arah membantu Kun naik-turun dari kursi roda. Setelah mandi, Kun akan memanggil Jungwoo di luar untuk membantunya. Jungwoo juga mengingatkannya untuk memakai semacam _lotion_ dan perawatan lainnya.

Memang semenjak dikurung, Kun selalu didorong untuk merawat tubuhnya dengan telaten. Memakai _body lotion, lip balm_ , atau perawatan lainnya yang membuatnya serasa seperti wanita. Tapi dengan begitu, Kun malah terlihat semakin cantik dan menawan. Hal itu membuat ketiganya memandang Kun dengan pandangan memuja, dan sayangnya Kun tidak suka itu.

Jungwoo mendorong kursi roda Kun yang telah berpakaian rapi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ini membuat Kun semakin tegang, karena wajah kaku Jungwoo seperti memberitahunya untuk diam dan patuh. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sambil berdoa tidak ada yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan, Jungwoo membuka pintunya dan mendorong kursi roda Kun. Di dalam sana ada Winwin dan Lucas yang berdiam diri, mereka mengapit seorang wanita yang tidak asing. Wanita itu adalah salah satu kemungkinan orang yang akan Kun temui, tapi dia tetap tak menyangka.

"Chengxiao?"

Bisikan itu sanggup membuat wanita itu mengangkat wajah dan menegakkan punggungnya, dia tampak terkejut dan lega. "KUN _GE_!" teriaknya. Matanya membola tak percaya, dan itu direalisasikan dalam perkataan. "Jadi benar _gege_ masih hidup! Sudah kuduga!"

Mata Kun mengerjab bingung, kenapa tunangannya ada di sini? Dengan tangan terikat pula.

"Jadi begini." Winwin tampak memulai pembicaraan dengan nada serius. "Ingat soal peraturan yang kita bicarakan, Kun?"

Kun hanya mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan datar Winwin, rahangnya turut mengeras. Ternyata dia ketahuan?

"Kami tidak akan menyentuh tunanganmu dan keluarga, jika kau tak berniat melarikan diri. Lalu kertas kode ini apa? Ini pencatatan waktu kami datang kan? Rencana untuk kabur akan kau laksanakan saat kami mengajakmu pergi ke Miami nanti. Kami kecewa, Kun."

Lucas menghela nafas di sebelahnya. "Kau boleh bilang ingin apapun, selain pergi dari sisi kami. Tapi kelihatannya kau menganggap enteng perkataan kami ya," katanya sambil menepuk kepala Chengxiao yang mendelik ngeri. "LEPASKAN AKU DAN KUN _GE_!"

"Kau sangat lancang," kata Lucas lagi. "Aku ingin sekali memukulimu sampai kau mati, tapi tidak. Hanya perlu kematian yang tenang, tapi penuh derita untukmu."

Lucas memaksa Chengxiao membuka mulutnya, lalu menuangkan cairan dari yang Lucas pegang. Chengxiao dipaksa untuk menelan cairan-entah-apa itu, tapi Kun sangat yakin bahwa itu racun. Perempuan yang dulunya tunangannya itu akan meregang nyawa di saat puncak kemudaannya.

"Lucas! Kau tak perlu membunuhnya!" pekik Kun panik. Itu malah membuat Lucas menatapnya tajam. "Kau mencintainya kan?"

"Bukan! Tapi..."

Kata-kata Kun tertelan saat melihat Chengxiao mengejang. "Aku mohon, selamatkan dia! Dia tak bisa dilibatkan dalam keadaanku! Kumohon Lucas, Winwin, Jungwoo!"

"Itu membuat kami lega melihatnya mati," kata Winwin dengan datar. "Kau milik kami, dan tak sepatutnya kau memikirkan wanita ini kan?"

Kun mencoba berdiri, tapi Jungwoo berhasil menahannya. "Kau mau melihatnya mati dengan tubuh hancur? Nanti dia takkan dikembalikan dengan utuh lho."

Kun tahu di detik itu, dia takkan bisa menyelamatkan Chengxiao. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, air mata tak turun tapi dia merasa sakit. Kegilaan ketiganya malah menyeret orang lain, Kun merasa sangat buruk. Kepalanya ditundukkan, dia tak sanggup melihat Chengxiao meregang nyawa.

Tapi tangan Jungwoo menegakkan kembali kepala Kun. "Kau harus melihatnya," katanya halus. "Kau harus melihat penderitaan yang dia alami, agar kau belajar dan paham. Iya kan, tuan muda?"

Kun yakin dia nyaris menangis saat melihat mulut Chengxiao berbusa, lalu tubuh itu melemas. Dia sudah mati, dengan cara yang begitu mengenaskan. Kun merasa sangat bersalah, tapi tidak sesedih itu hingga air matanya menetes. Dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Ah, sudah mati?" kata Lucas sambil menepuk pipi Chengxiao. Dia mengecek denyut nadi di dekat telinganya. "Wah benar."

"Cepat urus, Lucas. Kita buat dia keracunan saat menginap di vila pribadinya, lalu umpankan pada tunangannya sendiri. Setelah itu, harga saham perusahaannya akan turun dan perusahaan Qian akan membelinya."

"Oke, Win _ge_. Setelah itu, kurasa akan lebih muda membangun bar di daerah sekitar sana?"

"Oh, kau mau menghancurkan bar yang lama? Kenapa tidak direnovasi saja?"

"Buat saja seolah-olah bar lama dihancurkan pemerintah, lalu selang beberapa hari kita bangun dengan kedok toko teh."

"Pintar juga."

Kun merasa wajahnya memucat, dia hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi roda. Matanya yang tadi menunjukkan banyak emosi kini kembali tenang, dia telah menguasai dirinya.

"Kun, ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jungwoo yang membuat atensi Lucas dan Winwin kembali ke Kun. Kun menatap lantai sebelum menengok ke arah Jungwoo. "Aku ingin boneka," katanya kalem. "Bukan _teddy bear_ , tapi boneka babi atau hamster. Tidak besar, ukurannya sedang dan harus lembut."

Jungwoo sempat tertegun sebelum mengiyakan. "Ada lagi?"

 _Aku ingin kalian berhenti mengusikku._ "Buku partitur, dan peralatan tulis lainnya."

 _Aku ingin keluar dari sini, berhenti mengurungku._ "Lalu buku baru, apapun itu."

 _Aku ingin kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu._ "Aku ingin belajar _synthesizer_ , bisa belikan itu?"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jungwoo sambil memastikan Kun, sang tuan muda hanya menatapnya tenang. "Ya, untuk saat ini."

"Ah, pasti kau capek. Jungwoo, kau urus wanita ini dengan Lucas. Biar aku yang bawa Kun," kata Winwin melembutkan suaranya. Jungwoo mengerutkan keningnya tapi tetap mengangguk patuh. Keduanya terdiam selama perjalanan, bagus karena memang tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan setelah melihat orang meregang nyawa di depan mata.

 _"Jadi kenapa kalian mengurungku?!" kata Kun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Saat ini ketiga adiknya berdiri tenang di depannya. Kun memang sudah cukup sehat untuk mempertanyakan keadaannya. Padahal dulu saat bangun dari yang cukup lama, tubuhnya sangat lemah. Seakan-akan tubuhnya remuk sama sekali._

 _Seorang dokter asing memeriksa dirinya segera setelah Lucas -yang menungguinya- memanggilnya. Mereka berbincang cukup lama dengan bahasa Kanton sampai akhirnya sang dokter pergi. Walau wajah Lucas tenang, dia tahu ada kesenangan di netranya saat melihat dirinya bangun. Beberapa saat setelahnya Winwin dan Jungwoo mendobrak masuk._

 _"Syukurlah," bisik Winwin dengan mata nyaris berkaca-kaca. Jungwoo tersenyum lebar sekali sementara Lucas menghembuskan nafas lega seraya berkata. "Kondisi tuan muda akan membaik dalam 3 bulan, hanya..."_

 _Senyum Jungwoo dan Winwin langsung memudar, mereka tahu ada yang salah. "Kaki tuan muda, lumpuh."_

 _Kun hanya mampu melebarkan matanya, lalu menutupnya lagi. Lagi-lagi Kun menyalahkan nasib yang begitu jelek menimpanya. "Ma..."_

 _"Ya? Ada apa, tuan muda?"_

 _"Mama..."_

 _Nafas Kun kembali terengah, rasanya seperti tenaganya langsung tersedit habis setelah mengatakan satu kata. Tapi kata kunci itu cukup menjawab kegelisahan utama Kun saat itu, karena Jungwoo menatapnya dengan sedih. "Tuan besar dan Nyonya besar tidak selamat, mobil yang Anda tumpangi dilindas truk besar waktu itu. Dan hanya tuan muda yang selamat."_

 _Saat Kun mengerjab, dia merasakan matanya agak basah, kelihatannya dia menangis. "Tuan muda, kami akan merawatmu bergantian," kata Winwin dengan pandangan lembut. Walau ketiganya tampak lega, tapi ada yang beda dari tatapan ketiganya. Kun sadar, tapi tak tahu apa yang beda._

 _Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tubuh Kun semakin membaik. Dia bisa makan sendiri -walau tak diizinkan-, melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan kedua tangan, pita suaranya yang melemah akhirnya bisa dipergunakan dengan baik untuk berbicara. Sayangnya kedua kaki Kun takkan pernah pulih, kata Lucas. Kelihatannya nyawa Kun terselamatkan sebagai ganti kakinya._

 _"Aku akan merepotkan kalian," kata Kun suatu hari. "Orang cacat sepertiku akan menghambat, belum lagi dengan perusahaan dan lain-lain."_

 _Tapi Winwin menjawab tenang. "Serahkan pekerjaan pada kami, tuan muda cukup fokus untuk pulih. Jangan khawatirkan apapun, oke?"_

 _Selama proses penyembuhannya, dia memang sering berkontak fisik dengan ketiganya. Tapi tatapan aneh ketiganya membuat Kun semakin merasa janggal. Itu tatapan orang yang puas dan cinta, dan ketika menyadarinya Kun merasa sangat takut._

 _"Kalian berencana membunuh kami, benar? Lalu kenapa masih mengurungku?!"_

 _Walau Kun sangat marah, tapi dia tetap takut. Gemetar di suaranya memang tak ada dan suaranya tak bisa melengking tinggi layaknya orang marah, tetap lembut. Senyum ketiganya sangat lebar, lebih mirip senyum psikopat daripada senyum normal lainnya._

 _"Oh, bukan sama sekali! Kami tak ada niatan merebut perusahaan Qian!" kata Winwin dengan ceria. "Perusahaan itu besar dan menjanjikan, tapi terlalu menyia-nyiakan hidup bila kami hanya mengurusi kantor saja. Yah, walau kami sekarang mengurusnya sih."_

 _"Tujuan kami adalah tuan muda," sambung Jungwoo kalem. "Tidakkan tuan muda berpikir, akan sangat mudah bagi kami meninggalkan tuan muda saat kecelakaan itu? Tapi kami merwat Anda sampai sekarang, 1 tahun cukup lama kan?"_

 _"Kami mencintaimu, dan kami melakukan ini semua untuk membebaskanmu dari keluarga yang mengekang," tandas Lucas._

 _Tubuh Kun rasanya gemetar, dia meremat jarinya kuat. "A... apa?"_

 _"Iya, kami bertiga mencintaimu. Dan kami takkan membiarkan jiwamu begitu kotor jika berkutat di perusahaan terus."_

 _"Tuan besar pernah bilang untuk menyembunyikan benda paling berharga kita kan? Kami hanya melaksanakan ajaran itu. Dengan mengurungmu di sini, kau akan menjadi milik kami."_

 _"Dan kau takkan berniat kabur kan? Karena konsekuensinya sangat besar lho."_

 _Kun bernafas kasar, matanya membayangkan ketakutan yang sangat. Dia ingin pergi, langsung berlari dan menyelamatkan diri. Tapi apa? Kakinya tak bisa digerakan seujung jari pun._

 _"Sebenarnya kami sangat sedih saat tahu kaki tuan muda takkan pulih, tapi bukankah ini keuntungan pula bagi kami?"_

 _Kun hanya bersandar di kasur dengan air mata yang mengalir, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia sangat lemah? Karena aura dominan ketiganya? Atau karena ketidakberdayaan yang menggerogoti jiwanya saat ini?_

 _"Pergi," bisik Kun. "Aku ingin sendiri, tinggalkan aku!"_

 _Ketiganya saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk tegas. "Panggil kami jika butuh sesuatu, kami ada di depan ruangan ini," kata Winwin. Lalu ketiganya pergi, meninggalkan Kun yang menahan isaknya._

 _Harusnya dia menuruti perkataan sang mama waktu itu, bahwa ketiganya sebagai anak dari 3 perusahaan yang pernah ayahnya hancurkan pasti akan berbuat hal yang merugikan. Kun menyangkal, dan saat ini dia menerima akibatnya._

 _Terjebak di rumahnya sendiri tanpa bisa keluar, harusnya dia tak menyetujui keinginan sang ayah untuk mengangkat adik di panti asuhan itu. Harusnya Kun menunjuk panti asuhan lain, dia menyesal._

 _"_ Semua salahku?"

Kun terhenyak saat suara Winwin menerpa telinganya, rupanya mereka sudah sampai di ruangan Kun. Winwin membuka pintu dan mendorong kursi rodanya, Kun tak bisa mengenyahkan ingatannya akan nada penuh ejekan itu.

"Kun, walau di saat itu kau memilih panti asuhan lain kami pasti bisa menemukanmu. Karena kita ditakdirkan bersama," kata Winwin sambil tersenyum. Lalu dirinya menjulurkan kepalanya ke telinga Kun. "Dan karena itu, berhentilah untuk melakukan hal-hal tak penting. Oke?" kata Winwin memberikan kecupan ringan di telinga Kun, dan itu membuat Kun semakin membeku.

"Kami tidak pernah menyentuhmu lebih lanjut, tapi mulai besok aku akan ke sini untuk..." Winwin berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Kami melakukan ini karena kami mencintaimu. Terimalah takdirmu, sayang."

Keputusan Kun untuk memilih ketiganya sebagai adik benar-benar salah.

.

.

.

FIN

Panda selalu pengen membuat ff berteme suspense seperti ini, gak perlu adegan hot tapi cukup mencekam. Eh tapi kurang mencekam ya?

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Panda suka buat 4some/ harem Kun, padahal Panda aja buat ff caswoo. Kenapa? Karena menyenangkan membuat Jungwoo punya 2 sisi ^^ Dan Panda tergila-gila pada 4some semua karena ff GOT7 yang pernah Panda baca, heleh.

Fratres adalah Bahasa Latin dari kata _brothers_ / saudara. Karena FF ini berawal dari keinginan Kun untuk memiliki adik, tapi akhirnya? Adik-adiknya jadi terobsesi, dan hubungan mereka sudah melenceng dari kata saudara ke... enaknya apa ya? Penawan dan tawanannya? Karena kalau kekasih, Kunnya aja masih rada takut.

Mungkin alurnya terlalu membosankan? Tolong tulis pendapat kalian di _review_. _Fav, follow_ juga silakan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini~


End file.
